


Lights Out

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [18]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Yuri and Sayori encounter a power outage.
Relationships: Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 10





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 18 - Electric

“Yuri? Yuri, where are you?”

“I’m right here, Sayori, I didn’t move. And it’s not that dark.” Yuri reached out and grabbed Sayori’s flailing arms in her hands, calming the other girl’s motions. “It’s just a power outage. It’ll be over soon.” 

They’d been studying up in Yuri’s bedroom when the power suddenly went out. Sayori, being a silly little drama queen, had totally freaked out, but she seemed calmer in Yuri’s grasp. “Whew. I’m okay, I think.” Sayori scooted across the floor, gripping on tight to Yuri’s hands. She finally arrived flush against the other girl, leaning into her chest. “I’m okay, sorry. It’s just dark.”

“I know.” Yuri stroked the girl’s hair absentmindedly. “What, are you afraid of the dark or something?” she teased.

Sayori sat back up with a huff. “I am not.” A few seconds passed. “Not… really.”

“I know you sleep with a nightlight.”

Sayori gasped, pushing Yuri away. “You’ve been spying on me! You creep!”

“Not spying, just something I noticed. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I just think it’s funny.”

“Hmph.” Sayori reluctantly nestled back in against Yuri’s chest. “You do think it’s embarrassing. You think it’s _funny_.”

“Oh come on, you know what I meant.”

“No no, it’s fine. I understand. You’re too embarrassed to be seen with me, because I’m just a little girl with a nightlight.”

Yuri cuffed Sayori on the head, making her gasp. “I did not say that. I think you’re cute.”

She could hear the smaller girl making some snuffling noises, but Yuri was pretty sure it was mostly just for dramatic effect. “Okay,” Sayori finally conceded. “But can we snuggle until the lights come on?”

“Of course we can.” Yuri wrapped her arms around the other girl, holding her tight. Sayori was so silly, but very dear. And to be completely honest, getting to snuggle with her really wasn’t that big of a sacrifice.


End file.
